California system
Home to two habitable planets, Los Angeles and California Minor, as well as to Liberty Rogues, Outcasts, and Lane Hackers in the asteroid fields and nebulae, California stands on top of Liberty Trade Routes with Bretonia. Unfortunately, rising expenses are interfering with the terraforming of California Minor by Planetform. Planets California Minor A small icy planet with an unusually active volcanic system. Previously considered unsuitable for conventional terraforming, Planetform Inc. has designed a new process to channel the planet’s enormous subterranean stores of geothermal energy. Despite harsh conditions, the potential for jobs has attracted coarse, manual laborers to its few hospitable areas. Planet Los Angeles Mostly covered in deep salt water oceans, Los Angeles was popular among upper-class Manhattanites before terraforming efforts failed during the Great California Drought of 543 A.S. The planet's popularity has resurged with the economic windfall generated by Synth Foods. Synth Foods has perfected an engineered plant matter that can flourish in harsh environments and then processed into Synth Paste. The booming technology market recently induced Ageira Technologies to locate an optical chip plant here. Planet Mojave A common landmark along the trade lane between the New York Jump Gate and Los Angeles, Mojave is an otherwise unremarkable planet without appreciable resources despite traces of volcanic activity. Bases Alcatraz Depot A Rogue base. Rogues are known associates of petty criminals and are believed to be involved in illegal drug trafficking. Battleship Yukon Deployed in orbit around California, the Battleship Yukon is part of the Liberty Navy’s effort to keep a close eye on Lane Hackers and to crack down on pirate activity. It is also used as a base for patrolling the Trade Lanes to and from Magellan and Cortez that are plagued by pirate attacks. San Diego Border Station San Diego Border Station monitors the Magellan Jump Gate to stem the rise of criminal activity throughout the area, particularly that of Lane Hackers, Rogues, and Outcasts. The facility is entirely owned and operated by Liberty Police, Inc. (LPI) and its support staff. Willard Research Station Willard Research Station operates under the auspices of the Liberty Navy. Its research is classified. Jump Gates/Holes *Jump Gates **Magellan **Cortez **New York *Holes **Texas (G5) **Cortez (C5) Wrecks Balboa (C5, Lower Right Corner) The wreck of the Outcast ship Balboa. It was identified and pursued by LPI forces several weeks ago. There may be Cardamine in the hold. *Contains: **1x Pyros Turret Type 1 **2x Pyros Type 2 **20x Cardamine Fields Sierra Ice Field A large field of ice asteroids, entirely depleted of any pure water ice, by the failed Los Angeles terraforming operation. The Sierra Field has little value today except as cover for the Rogues -- pirates who attack shipments passing along the nearby trade lanes to and from Los Angeles. Tahoe Ice Cloud A nebula of ice crystals. Two Trade Lanes pass through the cloud, but the presence of the San Diego Border Station and Liberty Navy patrols discourage attacks. Rogues, Lane Hackers, and Outcasts are the most commonly spotted criminals. Willard Research Station is located deep within the Tahoe cloud, but the exact nature of its research is classifed by the Liberty Navy. Whitney Ice Field A large field of ice asteroids -- though most of the pure water ice has already been consumed in a failed effort to terraform Los Angeles. The remainder of the field, however, provides cover for a wide range of criminal activities, including drug running and attacks against the nearby trade lane . Despite the best attempts by the Liberty Navy to capture those responsible, criminals who manage to escape into Whitney almost always elude pursuit. Category:Systems Category:Liberty Systems